Dream Come True
by InuyashaForever1989
Summary: One shot. Kagome's dad has worked up a gambling debt and now she is forced to work to pay it off. what kind of work is it and how does Sesshomaru fit into it? Ses/Kag pairing / AU / WARNING LEMON!


**Dream Come True**

InuyashaForever1989: This is a one shot fan fic that I decided to write for no apparent reason. I'm warning you now there IS a lemon here. I placed a warning when it starts and a notice when it stops so if you don't like them then skip over it. For those of you who will read it, this is my first time writing a lemon so if it's bad I'm sorry. Anyway on with the story.

_She went to her window and saw no one. Maybe he wasn't coming tonight. She sighed and turned her eyes from the sight of the empty starlit meadow outside her window. 'Why isn't he here,' she thought as her mind raced through the possibilities of what could have happened to her love._

_It was late, really late, anything could have happened to him. The streets around here were not the safest and she always worried when he was supposed to come, because it meant he would be out there in the dark and in danger. 'Sesshomaru were are you?' she thought with a sigh._

_There was a knock at her window. She turned around with hope filled eyes and gazed out the window at her silver haired love. He motioned for her to open the window and she did so immediately._

_When she opened it she leaned out, her black tresses falling over her shoulders, and was intent on saying something. Instead he captured her lips in a kiss and she forgot all her words and kissed him back, tilting her head slightly for a better angle._

_He had been gone for days and all the things she had wanted to say seemed so far away at that moment. Driven away merely by a simple kiss from him. She gathered her thoughts and remembered what she had wished to tell him and much to his displeasure, and her own, she broke the kiss._

_He spoke before her though and said, "I missed you." He smiled and moved to kiss her again._

_She backed up away from the window and out of his reach and was finally able to speak, "I missed you too, but it is very late and I must go to bed." A smile tugged at her lips as she took a step towards the window again. "But first I would like to say how much I love you and how much I hope for you to return to me soon."_

"_Alright then, so tell me," his smile seemed almost smug as he waited for her to repeat herself._

_She gave him a look of aspiration as she said, "You're really going to make me say it again aren't you?" He nodded and she sighed. "I love you and I hope for you to return to me soon." she said once more._

"_And I will. I'm going to take you away from all of this I swear, Kagome," he assured her soothingly as he moved his hand to cup her cheek lightly. Tears began to form in her eyes, although she tried to hold them back. She knew that their dream was only that. He refused to give up though so, for his sake, she refused as well._

_She moved closer to the open window as their lips touched once more in a final kiss before he turned and fled into the darkness of the night. A contented smile lit her face as she closed and locked her window, knowing that he would return for her soon._

_Having seen her love once more she would be able to sleep tonight. The nights he didn't visit were the worst; she would either, tossed and turned, in her sleep with nightmares or she lay awake with worry for him, but now she could sleep knowing that he was still there for her._

_No matter how many times she told herself that it was just a dream that would never come true, she didn't know what she would do. What would she do when he finally realized the truth and left her? She didn't know, but for now she would sleep._

Kagome suddenly shot up from her bed a burning pain in her chest where her heart is. She cried for the first time in months. Why? Why was she dreaming of him again? Why did she dream about that night?

That was the last night she had seen him, her beautiful Sesshomaru. He had not come back soon as he had promised. In fact he had not come back at all.

She figured that he had finally seen that what they had was nothing but a dream like she had and given up. She couldn't blame him for she too knew all to well that their love was hopeless, but still this pain was even more unbearable than she thought it would be.

It had been a year since their final meeting at her window. Since that night she had been moved to a new room so even if he had come back she wouldn't know. She hadn't thought of him in so long. Why had this happened all of a sudden? She looked out her window, instead of the sight of the meadow of her old room she was greeted with the edge of the forest near by.

The sun was up so she figured she might as well prepare for the coming day, which would be just like the last. It always was. The brothel in which she worked never seemed to change. She slipped into a loose fitting, silk kimono; she didn't know why she needed such fine cloths when she wouldn't be wearing them very long anyway.

Another memory came to her about her first day here, and it had also been the first time she had met Sesshomaru.

_Her father had worked up a substantial gabbling debt and had no way to pay it back, so they took her and locked her up in a brothel so she could work off the debt. That night she was thrown in a room and was told to dress and a silk kimono was tossed to her. Instead she cried she just couldn't do anything else at the moment._

_Soon she had over come her tears and accepted her fate. Kagome was normally a very strong and determined person. All the tears and crying just weren't like her._

_She changed her cloths and was lead to a room with other women who were dressed similarly. The walls weren't really walls they were actually bars in which men would look through and 'shop' for the right girl. She was scared, any girl in her right mind would be. She sat in the middle of the room were the men couldn't reach her._

_Looking around she spotted another girl who seemed new as well as she too stayed away from the bars. She watched as the girl made her way over to her_

"_Hello," the girl said shyly still moving closer to her. "Be careful tonight," the girl warned her. She gave a questioning glance at the girl. "I heard that a man with long silver hair comes once a week around this time and not even the others want him as a customer," she explained._

_She thought for a minute how unusual it was for someone to have silver hair. Then she brought her mind back to the rest of the statement. If even the other women didn't want him, than she should try to watch out and avoid him as well._

_Her heart stopped when she heard someone call her name from the door. She turned to look at who was calling her. It was one of the managers who had brought her to the room. "You have a customer," he said with an unsettling glint in his eyes. Frozen in place the man had to walk in and drag her out._

_She was put in a room about five doors down. In the room was a bed setting and some other decorations like vases with flowers and things. She heard the door slide open and turned to see--_

"Kagome, it's time to go," said a woman's voice from behind her. Kagome turned and found, Sango, a girl she had become somewhat close with in her time there. Actually she was the very girl who had warned her that night about Sesshomaru.

She nodded and followed Sango down the hall to the bared room. Half way there she was stopped and told she was already bought for the night.

It was probably one of her regular customers. Kagome change direction as she was escorted to the room in which she would be using that night. She was told that she had some time, so she could stay in the room until the time came. She found she had too much time as her thoughts once again wondered back to that first night and Sesshomaru.

_She heard the door slide open and turned to see a tall, silver hair man standing in the door way. Was this the man she had been warned about? She had just been warned about a man with silver hair and now there was someone like that standing right in front of her._

_He did look like the kind who would be rough with a woman. He walked in and shut the door. His face was cold and expressionless. She looked up at him with fearful eyes; this man would be her first. This impassionate man would be the first man she ever slept with and she didn't like the idea one bit._

_He began to undress immediately and she figured he must have done this before. Soon he was undressed and standing before her stark naked. Her eyes started on his face and move in a southern direction and when she reached his lower region she blushed and turned away._

_She was sitting on the bed spread. He kneeled down to her and reached out for her kimono, but she flinched away. She wasn't going to hold out much longer; she felt the tears well up in hers eyes again. A single tear escaped and made its way down her cheek._

_Kagome made a move to wipe it away, but the man beat her to it. When she looked at him he seemed to give her a look of slight confusion, a very slight look. "Why do you cry?" he asked. The tone he used was as cold as his expressionless face._

"_W-well, it's just, t-this i-is my f-first--" she stopped abruptly as she felt his hand slide back to her kimono again._

"_I see," was his only reply. He slowly untied the sash around her waist that was holding up her kimono. "And why is it you're here? Couldn't resist the shops?" he asked coldly and he also sounded a bit irritated like he'd heard it far too often._

_He assumed that it was her fault she was here and this made her a bit angry. She was mad that he would judge her so. Then again she hadn't expected anyone to care enough to even assume why she was there._

"_No, I'm here because . . . because my father has a gambling debt that he can't pay," she explained her voice so low it could have been missed. It would seem he heard her though as he stopped what he was doing and move her face to look at him. He stared into her eyes and she figure he was trying to see if she was telling the truth or not._

_From his earlier assumption she figured that the girls he had been with before were here for reasons like that. It sounded like something that would happen often. Besides when she looked around that room most of the women didn't really seem to mind being there all that much._

_The thought sent a shiver down her spin. Was that her fate too one day? Would she one day grow accustomed to having men paw at her like that? Only time would tell she supposed._

_His face seemed to soften with what looked like pity for her. She didn't want that; she didn't want his pity, and she told him so. "I don't need your pity," she said her voice as defiant as she could manage. His expression changed again. This time it wasn't cold and it didn't have a hint of pity, this time he had on a smirk._

"_Really?" he said leaning in closer. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and pulled away. She looked at him a bit confused and stunned. Between what she had heard and the way he had been acting earlier she was expecting him to be much rougher with her._

"_I'm only rough with whores who deserve it," he said in answer to her unspoken confusion. Then he laid her down gently and kissed her again. This time he was more demanding, but still gentle. She could feel him run his tongue along her lips silently asking for entrance. She gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to enter her mouth. While his tongue explored her cavern his hands went back to his earlier goal of removing her kimono._

WARNING: LEMON! (IF YOU DON'T LIKE THESE DON'T READ IT'S MARKED WHEN IT ENDS)

_Opening her kimono he ran his hands up and down her body. He pulled away to look at her and from the look on his face he liked what he saw. She squirmed a little under his gaze. He seemed to notice her discomfort as he started to kiss her again. Starting with her lips he kissed a path down her jaw line and her neck._

_His path brought him to her left breast. He licked and sucked the tip while his other hand messaged her other one. She let out a moan that she couldn't hold in any longer and he switched breasts. Then he continued his trail of kisses downward until he came to her womanhood. He gripped her tightly and she looked down at him curious as to what he would do next._

_He licked inside her and she almost lost her mind at the rush of pleasure that ran through her body. He thrust his tongue into her over and over again and she felt a pressure build up in her aching to be released. She understood why he held her so tightly when she felt her hips try to move against him on instinct._

_Just as she thought she would go insane and something pent up inside her was about to release he stopped. She tried to sit up, but his lips came down on hers and she was forced back to the bed. She could feel his member long and hard against her leg. She let out a gasp at the contact. He laughed a little, "No woman has ever made me feel like this before," he whispered huskily in her ear. His voice was filled with lust and passion._

_She moved her hips against his in a silent plea for him to relieve her ache, and his. He let out another deep laugh, "I thought you were scared little one."_

"_Not anymore," she said in a whispered voice, "Please," She moved against him again making his breath hitch, noticeable, in his throat._

"_It's going to hurt for a bit," he warned her before positioning the tip of his erection at her womanhood. She nodded in acknowledgement to his warning. He thrust into her fast and stopped giving her time to adjust. She opened her mouth to let out a scream, but his mouth covered hers muffling it._

_After a moment he moved so just his tip was in her and thrust back in. He started slow at fist and slowly picked up the pace. At first it hurt and she winced when he moved in her, but the jolts of pain were soon replaced with rushes of pleasure._

_She started to move in time with him. She moaned as she felt herself release the built up pressure, but he kept going adding his deep moans to hers. He thrust a few more times and released into her as well._

_He collapsed careful not to land on her, breathing heavily. Both their bodies were covered in a light vale of sweat. He kissed her lightly and pulled out of her._

(LEMON OVER)

_He pulled her close to him and held her until both there breathing calmed. "What's your name?" he asked her._

_She looked up at him; she didn't imagine that the men who came here would be interested in names. "Kagome," she stated simply. She didn't bother asking for his name, she doubted she would get it._

_He surprised her once again when he spoke, "My name is Sesshomaru." He shifted to sit up and reached for his cloths on the floor next to him. To her further surprise he stayed for a good while after and they talked about things she couldn't recall at the moment._

_He would come back after that once a week just to see her. They would make love and then talk. After a few visits he was dead set on getting her out of that place. He said that he couldn't stand the thought of someone else touching her like that._

She sighed at the memories flooding her mind. Then she heard the door slide open. She was sitting with her back to the door and without turning she addressed who ever it was who entered. "It's not nice to keep a lady waiting you know," she stated steeling herself for whatever was about to happen.

Nothing happened. No response verbal or physical. Usually they would say something or just grab her, but this one was just standing there. She gave a 'humph' and stood. "Well shall we begin?" she asked her voice less than calm.

"It's been a while, Kagome," said a chillingly familiar voice. She froze in place like that first night. It couldn't be him, he left her and he wasn't coming back. Her mind must be playing tricks on her with all her memories and now she was hearing things.

Yes that had to be it. Then again she had told no one else her name, no one else had cared to know. No, she couldn't delude herself like that. He wasn't coming back and that was that. Still though, in the back of her mind, something pulled her to believe.

She shook her head and turned around and saw a tall man with long silver hair. Her mouth drop open and she stumbled backward tripping and falling onto the bed spread. He took a step forward, "Kagome are you ok?" he asked, but she didn't seem to hear his words at that moment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her own question.

"Now Kagome," he teased, "I asked you first." He waited a minute, but she seemed to be unresponsive and so he answered her question. "I came back for you obviously," he stated as if it should have been as plain as day.

"It-it's been a long time, Sesshomaru," she said struggling to stand and failing miserably. He nodded in agreement.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't come any sooner," he kneeled at her side by the bed. "But I did come back and now you're mine," he said as he leaned into kiss her.

She pulled away; his statement had raised a question in her mind. "What do you mean by 'yours'?" she asked puzzled to his meaning in saying it. He had never told her that before.

He simply gave her a smile and said, "I mean, my love, that you are mine and mine alone. I paid for you and just like I promised so long ago I'm taking you away from this place."

She couldn't believe it, not only was he back, but there dream was no longer a dream. He was going to take her away. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with unbridled happiness. She flung her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

"You're sure this isn't a dream, it would seem I've been dreaming all day," she asked because to be honest she really wasn't sure.

He laughed at her question. "No, this is not a dream, it's all too real," he said and as if to prove it he leaned in and kissed her passionately. She could tell that he poured a lot of held back want form the past year into it. Then she knew, there was no way she could dream up something so wonderful.

"Can we go? Can we leave right now?" she asked through her tears and breaking away from the intense kiss. He nodded and led her to the door and down a hallway that Kagome had only seen once, the first day she had been brought to the brothel, the only way out.

"I-I thought about you today," he looked down at her in curiosity. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you and I think I know why now," she continued as she leaned on his shoulder.

"And why is that?" he asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Because you were coming for me to make our dream come true," she said smiling as she finally walked out and into the sun for the first time in over a year. Out of that place for the last time ever.

InuyashaForever1989: So there you go, all done. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think, because I really want to know what you think. I'm usually really harsh on my work so TELL ME so I can relax . . . please. Oh yeah, no flames please.


End file.
